REGRET
by Mimosa31
Summary: sasuke a accompli sa vengeance et pense a naruto. Oui mon résumé est nul mais l'histoire est bien. Lisez là .


_C'est mon premier OS naruto, donc effectivement les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage hihihi) et j'espère que mon histoire vous plaira._

_Et Mille merci a flammula, qui est la meilleur beta lectrice du monde (hihihi mais c'est vrai je vous jure et en plus elle écrit de superbes fics.)_

_Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

**REGRET**

Avant je pensais être seul. Je me trompais lourdement.

Tant de personnes m'entouraient. Mes senseis prenaient soin de moi, mes camarades me protégeaient de ma solitude. Leur présence me gênait, leur amitié me pesait. De tout ça, hélas, je me foutais royalement.

J'ignorais la douleur enfouie au plus profond de mon âme pour me focaliser seulement sur ma vengeance, seul et unique but de ma vie.

Et surtout, il y avait toi, que je méprisais autant que secrètement je t'enviais.

Toi toujours souriant malgré tes souffrances passées. Pardonnant et aimant ce village qui autrefois t'avait tant fait pleurer. Indifférent aux regards et aux murmures que certains villageois portaient encore sur toi.

Je ne réalisais pas l'intérêt que tu me portais. Je me trompais sur la signification des regards que tu me jetais sans cesse, que moi je trouvais, remplis de défi.

Je t'ignorais alors avec un air arrogant digne du Uchiwa que j'étais. Je ne voyais en toi rien d'autre qu'un vermisseau. Un ninja sans aucun talent qui essayait de se mesurer à l'un des derniers détenteurs du sharigan. Moi l'un des jeunes ninjas les plus doués de ma génération.

A cette époque, à mes yeux tu ne valais pas mieux qu'un simple cloporte. Je ne ressentais que du mépris à ton égard et rien d'autre.

Je me fourvoyais. Pourquoi ai-je été aussi stupide ? En fait, j'étais bien le plus puéril des deux. Est-ce la raison pour laquelle aujourd'hui je ne suis qu'un pauvre con ?

Un véritable imbécile, je l'ai compris maintenant.

Je pensais être un vrai roc, un véritable bloc de glace. Un être insensible à tout, et imperméable aux moindres sentiments. Ces choses qui ne faisaient que bloquer les gens d'avancer et d'accomplir le but ultime de leur vie.

Et ton visage avec ces yeux embrumés par les larmes me revient en mémoire. C'était là une des dernières images que je gardais de toi, résultat de la dernière confrontation de deux gamins de treize ans. Tu pleurais comme le stupide mioche que tu étais.

Je t'ai traité d'idiot ce jour là. Aujourd'hui je sais que c'est moi qui étais le véritable crétin et le stupide gosse.

Et puis nos routes se sont croisées encore deux fois, nous avions grandi.

Lors de la première de nos deux rencontres, j'ai failli t'ôter la vie. J'en ai profité pour pousser mon sadisme à l'extrême, pour te montrer la différence de niveau et le fossé qui nous séparait à ce moment là.

« La dernière fois c'est par pur caprice que je t'ai épargné, et cette fois-ci c'est aussi par caprice que je vais prendre ta vie ».

L'expression que j'ai perçu sur ton visage, alors que je te soufflais ces mots, a rempli sans savoir pourquoi un peu le vide en moi.

Ma phrase est parvenue à te faire douter de tes propres capacités, et mon air hautain t'a blessé plus qu'une lame ne l'aurait fait. J'ai ressenti une certaine satisfaction que je n'ai pas montrée.

A notre seconde rencontre, les mots que tu as criés pendant que je m'éloignais de toi m'ont troublé.

« Je te ramènerai définitivement à Konoha ».

Un être stupide tel que toi, un faible, cherchant toujours à sauver ce qui n'existe plus, quel prétentieux tu faisais.

Pour toute réponse à ton arrogance mes lèvres ont formé un léger rictus.

« Peut-on sauver quelqu'un qui ne le désire pas ? »

C'est ce que j'aurais voulu te dire mais je n'en fis rien.

Ma vengeance, faire payer celui qui m'avais privé du bonheur auquel j'avais droit. Cette seule chose m'animait, avant de revoir tes yeux bleus, ton regard pur, ton sourire rempli d'innocence. Un semblant d'espoir a alors jailli en moi, mais je l'ai étouffé aussi si vite qu'il était apparu.

Je n'ai pas d'autre route devant moi. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix à part celui que j'ai fait. Et surtout pour couronner le tout, cette putain de fierté digne du clan Uchiwa, cette fierté m'empêche tout retour en arrière. Je ne peux me permettre d'avoir l'espoir de retrouver un semblant de normalité en redevenant un shinobi de Konoha.

Une fois ma soif de revanche apaisée, que me restera-t-il ? Je ne me suis même pas posé la question sachant pertinemment la réponse.

Je suis déjà une coquille vide, alors toi qu'as-tu vu en moi qui mérite que tu me poursuives encore et toujours ?

Il n'y a rien sauf la haine qui m'a permis de survivre et de tenir jusqu'à ce jour.

Je me souviens de l'éclat de ton rire et sans savoir comment, je finis par réellement l'entendre dans ma tête. Cela m'en donne quasiment la migraine. Mon visage, lui si impassible, fait un rictus de douleur.

Oui je suis vraiment le roi des cons pour qu'un simple souvenir arrive à me faire souffrir.

Et je me rappelle que ton rire était toujours très franc et honnête, jamais hypocrite. Si tu pouvais savoir comme j'aimais voir ton visage souriant.

Parfois j'avoue que je te trouvais bête à toujours rire de tout et de n'importe quoi, mais je détestais encore plus lorsque tu souriais pour la tête rose qui faisait partie de notre équipe.

Toi, je te méprisais, mais la « rosette » m'était totalement indifférente.

J'étais con.

Avant je me sentais seul, mais maintenant c'est bien pire encore. La raison de la haine qui me servait de moteur s'en est allée.

Je suis le dernier de mon clan et pourtant je n'ai plus de raison de survivre.

A présent, je sais que je ne suis plus rien.

Voir le corps sans vie du traître qui me servait de frère, ne me satisfait pas. Aucune émotion, aucune larme, ni même un soulagement du devoir accompli ne me vient.

Rien.

Le vide en moi devient de plus en plus étouffant, je suffoque de l'intérieur.

Le but de mon existence avait été atteint. Il ne me reste et je ne sers plus à rien. Je veux vraiment en finir pour de bon. Je veux la paix, la vraie sérénité intérieure, je désire le repos de mon âme. Je suis épuisé.

Je saisis mon épée et mets la pointe de celle-ci juste au niveau de la glotte et je ferme les yeux.

Mes dernières pensées s'envolent encore vers toi.

Peut être que j'aurais aimé que tu me sauves de moi-même en fin de compte, juste pour revoir encore ton regard et essayer de comprendre les raisons qui font que tu m'obsèdes autant.

J'aurais aimé me battre contre toi une fois de plus, pour pouvoir sentir encore un peu plus la douceur de ta peau.

J'aurais aimé me disputer une énième fois avec toi pour entendre encore le son de ta voix.

La vengeance m'enseigna une chose.

« On ne peut pas regagner ce qui est à jamais perdu. La vengeance ne fait pas revenir le passé. »

Une fois le semblant de justice obtenu, il ne reste rien. Ni goût amer, ni regret. Rien.

Je me croyais seul avant, mais pourtant avant tu étais là, Uzumaki Naruto.

Dans un dernier souffle je murmure une dernière fois ton prénom.

« Naruto »

Un filet de sang descend lentement sur mes vêtements

Et puis mon katana tombe sur mes genoux et mon corps se convulse de douleur. J'ai froid, tout devient noir, je ne ressens plus rien sauf la chaleur de ton visage souriant.

Tu es devant moi un halo doré au-dessus de tes cheveux blonds. C'est sans doute comme cela que j'imagine les anges. Oui tu dois en être un.

Pour mon sommeil éternel, je souris, enfin, car ton image m'apparaît une dernière fois.

J'étais le dernier de ma ligné et elle s'éteint là avec moi.

J'ai accompli mon devoir et m'en vais rejoindre mon clan au-delà de la frontière terrestre.

J'emporte juste un seul regret, celui de ne pas avoir pu te dire à quel point « Tu comptais pour moi, Naruto. »

Fin.


End file.
